Floors having a covering stratum of linoleum or vinyl are commonly subject to damage in the form of marring, scuffing, burning, tearing, or punctures. A known method of repairing such damage is to cut away the damaged section, and to glue in its place a substitute section of undamaged vinyl or linoleum flooring. A drawback or deficiency of such repair method results from difficulty in obtaining a linoleum or vinyl floor patch having matching color and pattern. Another drawback or deficiency of such repair method is that it leaves an unsightly seam around the patch.
An alternate repair method utilized to overcome some of the deficiencies of the above described linoleum floor repair method comprises the steps of cutting away a damaged area of a linoleum or vinyl floor, pouring a filler material such as powdered calcium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate into the void left by the removed section, pouring a cyanoacrylate ester based adhesive into the filler, and allowing the cyanoacrylate ester adhesive/filler mixture to harden. A drawback or deficiency of such method results from the facts that the hardened cyanoacrylate ester/filler mixture typically is translucent while linoleum or vinyl floor underlayment typically is dark in color; contrasting with the typically light coloration of modern kitchen and bathroom floors. Such color contrast causes the hardened translucent patch to appear as an unsightly darkened spot. Another drawback or deficiency of such method is that the cyanoacrylate ester/filler mixture often hardens slowly due to lack of water moisture as a hardening catalyst. The instant inventive method solves the drawbacks and deficiencies of the latter repair method described above by coating the surfaces of the void left by removal of linoleum or vinyl with a preferably light colored water based paint. Such painting eliminates the dark spot effect described above and, upon introduction of cyanoacrylate ester adhesive prior to complete drying, reduces drying and hardening time.